Total War: Great Britain
Total War: Great Britain was one of the many groups that were active during the pre-CoN total war era. The group is notable for being the "physical" center of General Spock's power during the era when Spock was widely considered to be the most powerful member of the total war community. At the group's peak, it held nearly 3800 members-an impressive number for its era, especially considering that the usage of bots wasn't a factor within the community during this period of its history. THE ADMINSTRATORS TWGB's Administrators came from a widely disparate variety of sources. One of them, General Pershing, was apparently a holdover from Warlord Squid's by then defunct Reich of the Iron Cross, and, as the minister of foreign affairs was kept almost perpetually busy dealing with other groups and encouraging the community to resolve its battles on the field of total war. Many of its other administrators like Sam Corrion, Blake 7^2 and Hermanator had originally gotten their start in some of the smaller and shorter-lived British and German groups of the era, and had joined TWGB when said short lived groups fell into inactivity. Still others like Jamie and Oberst came organically from within the group; first watching the War Council Meetings before becoming active members and finally becoming administrators proper. SPOCK VS TWGB A little publicized, though crucial fact, throughout TWGB's era was that while General Spock was considered first amongst equals amongs the administrators, he did (supposedly) in fact consider the administrators to be his equals, and to that end, apparently gave them the full authority to promote, demote, and kick other members of the group. Despite sticking to his guns on this matter throughout his group's heyday, it appears that his policy of full admin powers did result in some unwanted problems for Spock-namely TWGB' administrators actively launching, directing, and (usually) winning wars against other groups which Spock himself was simultaneously rallying against Fruition or working to enter a coalition with. WAR COUNCILS At the height of the group's own power, TWGB group was known in certain circles of the community for its nightly "war councils" where its then nearly dozen administrators would gather together on an almost nightly basis in the group's chat room, and discuss the future that the group would take, as well as its stance towards other groups and the community as a whole. One notable result of these War councils was that TWGB had a then noted tendency to engage in wars with other groups-even other coalitions of groups in some instances, with scarcely any announcements ever made in the group proper because the administrators found dealing with issues to be far easier done in the meetings than through announcements. NOTE: Having watched the (sometimes epic) shenanigans of the steam total war community in the era before that name was replaced entirely by "steam roleplay community" and being a former supporter of Spock, everything I've said in this article is, quite possibly I'll acknowledge, a bit biased.